


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neelix creates an annual ball as an excuse for the crew to dress up and socialize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a song fic, and normally, I despise song fics, but it seems everyone is compelled to write at least one, and this song means a lot to me. Thank you for reading this author's self indulgent story.

Neelix has really outdone himself this time, thought Captain Janeway in admiration of the holodeck's transformation into a large and opulent ballroom.  The talaxian had decided that each year Voyager should have a formal ball where the men would dress in elegant tuxedos, and the women would wear beautiful ball gowns.  Not even Tuvok was in uniform tonight.

Janeway had arrived on Chakotay's arm fashionably late to allow most of the crew to enter the holodeck first.  For the first time since this tradition had started, she agreed to wear the dress that Neelix designed to be replicated for her.  (She still couldn't believe what he thought she should wear last year!).  This one he found in a 21st century catalog for military ball gowns.  It was a chiffon a-line dress with one shoulder.  Chakotay had replicated a corsage for her to match the pale pink color.  He looked dashing in a white tux.  Janeway smiled to herself as she took a moment to trace his tattoo with her eyes.  She enjoyed opportunities like this to spend time with her best friend.  He would stay by her side, remind her she's a woman, that she's beautiful, even.  But he would never ask for or expect anything more than what she could give - her companionship and platonic affection.  It was the best they could do for each other while they were in command of Voyager.

She turned to Harry and the Doctor who were warming up with the rest of the band, holographic, of course, and gave them a wave and a smile.

"Good evening, Captain, Commander!" called Harry.

As the command team had continued on their way, they saw their leader in mirth.  "Neelix, this is amazing!" called out Janeway.

"Ah, Captain, Commander - you're finally here!  Didn't I tell you that you would love this dress, Captain?  It looks ravishing on you - doesn't she look ravishing, Chakotay?" asked the talaxian.

"She certainly does," answered Chakotay with a smirk.  "And definitely far better than last year.  Did you really think the captain would wear a multicolored feather boa?"

"And hardly anything else?" chimed in Janeway with mock sternness.

Neelix wrung his hands in confusion.  It was true that the dress was a little more revealing than this one, but he failed to see the issue.  Many of the younger women in the crew certainly had no problem with dresses that showed more of their backs, cleavage and legs.  If those humans were willing to dress in this way, why not the captain?  "Well never mind that, Captain!  Why don't you and Chakotay get comfortable and grab a glass of champagne?"

"Don't mind if we do," said Chakotay, leading Janeway to the captain's table.  They were seated with the senior officers minus Harry and the Doctor who were with the band.  The table also included Neelix's date, Samantha Wildman and Tuvok's date, Seven of Nine.  Neelix and Tuvok had followed Janeway and Chakotay's example and brought friends as dates.

"Good evening, everyone," announced the captain as Chakotay held out her chair for her.  She sat down and thanked him.

"Captain, Commander - it's about time!" said Tom Paris.  B'Elanna slapped him gently on the shoulder.  A waiter placed two more glasses of champagne on the table.  Some good natured toasts were proclaimed, and the two began to sip their champagne with the rest of the senior officers.  Seven looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Janeway looked appraisingly at the former Borg.  "Are you having fun, Seven?"

"I fail to see the logic of this activity," Seven complained.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow.  "You should take every opportunity available to enhance your social skills, Seven.  This will be valuable when we return to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Small talk and toasts are valuable?" she asked.

"Yes," answered the vulcan.  "This is how humans build and strengthen their relationships."

Seven groaned.  "This is tiring and inefficient."

"Give it a chance, Seven!" said Janeway.  "By the way, you look lovely tonight."

Seven glanced down at her own gown, which was not revealing, but did tightly hug her features.  Janeway thought the dark blue was a very good color for her.  "Thank you, Captain.  And thank you for allowing me to borrow your pearls."

"It's no trouble.  Just be very careful - they're actually my mother's."  Janeway's mind briefly wandered to the hasty departure party that was held before Voyage launched.  The captain had borrowed her mother's pearls and meant to return them soon after arriving home from the Badlands.  Best laid plans...  She suddenly felt the significance of the action of lending Seven the pearls - like she was passing something down from mother to daughter.  She forced herself to smile and move past it.  She glanced up at Samantha, the mother of the only child on the ship and then at Tom and B'Elanna, who were sharing a private moment.  It seemed to Janeway there wasn't a bit of non-emotionally charged subject matter to grab onto at the moment.

Chakotay sensed her discomfort.  "Care to dance, Kathryn?"  He stood and held out his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, smiling and taking his hand as he led her smoothly onto the dance floor.  The band was playing a vaguely familiar tune that allowed them to keep moving while still having a comfortable conversation.

"You okay?" he asked.

She smirked as she realized how easily he was able to read her.  "Yes, of course.  I was thinking about my mother.  It was a fleeting thought.  I'm fine," she replied.

He winked flirtatiously.  "You certainly are."

"Oh, Chakotay," she laughed, "what would I do without you?"

Her first officer spun her around playfully.  "I'm glad to hear you laugh.  It's been a while."

"I know.  I've been looking forward to taking a break today.  It's been too long."  She smiled genuinely this time.

The next song was considerably slower, so Chakotay pulled her a little closer into his arms.  It sounded like something from the mid-20th century.  The Doctor's voice sang out, and the command duo barely recognized that it was him.

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
...

Janeway was glad to let Chakotay lead in contrast to their normal, everyday roles in life.  She wondered  briefly if learning to work together so well helped them learn to dance together or if it was the other way around.  Either way, she felt they complemented each other nicely.

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
...

Many other couples were on the floor now.  Chakotay led Janeway around the floor as they said hello to several of them.  Harry played one of the verses of the song as a clarinet solo.

"I think Harry has gotten better at that over the years," Janeway commented.

Chakotay nodded, "Well, there has been plenty of time to practice."  As the song played on, they each became more aware of what the lyrics were.

At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you  
...

The song ended abruptly, and somehow, the command team found their faces to be inches apart.  Chakotay was the first one to awaken from the spell.

"Captain!" he gasped.

"Chakotay," she replied, breathlessly as they both took a step back to head off the dance floor and out of the public eye.  But if anyone had noticed the near-kiss, no one would know it - all of their crewmates in the area seemed to be acting normally, neither awkwardly turning away nor paying them any unusual amount of attention.  She remained on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn, I can't believe I almost...," he started.

She smiled and answered, "Don't apologize, Commander, I think it was mutual."  He led her back to the table.

The rest of the night was uneventful.  The captain and commander left early so that the crew could relax without them.

As they were walking through the corridors, Chakotay spoke softly into Kathryn's ear, "You know, under different circumstances, I wouldn't have hesitated for an instant."

She smiled.  "I'm glad."

The end.


End file.
